How I Met Your Mother
by blaintanafan
Summary: 25 years after graduation, Finn Hudson explains to his children how he met the love of his life. But how long is he going to make his kids listen? Inspired by "How I Met Your Mother" and "Glee".


**A/N: So this is my story. I love both Glee and How I Met Your Mother, so I thought a combination of the two of them would be a really cool thing. Most of the stuff being said is taken from Finn's POV, but it'll go from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person throughout. I don't know how long I'll continue the story; I really hope to just keep going with it; one chapter for each episode of "HIMYM", but with some "Glee" twists. Hope you all like it! Rates and Reviews would really speed up the writing process! **_**Italics indicate Future!Finn and everyone from the future talking. **_

_2032 _

"_Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?" "No, we've never heard it" _replied Finn's oldest; his daughter. "_Is it gonna be a long story?" _questioned his son. _"Yes, it's going to be a long story, but hey, we've got some time. It all started back in 2017,_ _5 years after your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and I all got out of high school. We had moved to New York to live out my acting dream, and your Uncles' Broadway dreams. The day that I met the woman of my dreams actually started off to be the worst day ever; Your Uncle Blaine was going to propose."_

"What?" shouted Finn, 25 years prior to the narration. He wasn't ready to see his friends grow up; in this day in age, who gets married at the age of 23? Well, actually…it's not that un-common, seeing as how Blaine's got a steady future ahead of him with him getting a degree in law and what not, but that's beside the point.

Blaine was on his knee, practicing how he was going to propose, holding the ring out in front of him, and looking at Finn. "I dunno, man. The timing just seems…right…y'know? It's like, Kurt was just this guardian Angel that was sent from above to…lift the weights of being alone off of my shoulders. And this ring symbolizes my appreciation and love for him."

Trying to give a little bit of 'care' into what Blaine was saying, Finn thought he should be involved, but only slightly. "Yes, and then you'll show your 'love' for him all over the kitchen floor. Which is totally fine, but try and clean up afterwards; I just mopped." _"Actually, I had just mopped because the day before, I had an audition with a potential talent agent to help me get into the biz. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well; he ended up stealing about half of our sausage from the fridge."_

"Well, just let me know how it goes, I have to congratulate you guys on it later. Right now, I have to meet Santana down at Flanagan's," As Finn headed it, Blaine got off his knee and waved solemnly at him, now awaiting his future groom-to-be. Finn headed on down to the bar which was right below his apartment.

"_Now kids, before you need to know about dad's past, you need to know that he wasn't the most responsible drinker. One time, I got so drunk, I woke up in bed with another woman and a pineapple next to me, but that's a different story. The gang and I usually got our drinks from the local pub "Flanagan's" which was the bar right below where I and your Uncles were living. And, well…you all know Auntie 'Tana."_

"Well, look who showed up! It's Bertha the dyslexic Ephalent!" Santana spotted Finn and raised a glass to him as she was wearing her very revealing, black dress that was only thigh-high. _"And you also all remember how she was very fond of making jokes at my weight." _"Where's your suit? I told you, Finn, that every time you meet me down here, you have to look like you didn't just come off the wagon, come on! You have to focus." Santana was particular about the people she hung out with. She hated anyone that didn't look as dolled-up as she was. But the only reason she got dressed in the morning was so she could hit on various men and women at the bar (classified lesbian, but likes to dabble in Man-Town, too."

"I'm sorry, Santana. It's just that…I've been so busy with work and trying to find a job, and to find a girl and it's all been just a jumbled mess; I haven't really had time to think about what I was supposed to wear when I met you. Slipped my mind, I guess." Finn decided to be sarcastic with Santana and his predicament. Sure, he had work/girl problems, but Santana wasn't one of them."

"Finn, Finn, Finn…you've got to stop worrying about trying to find a girl! You see me go home with 2, 3 a week, and you don't see me wanting to try and contact them again, do you?" Santana took a sip of her beer and scoped the room for possible candidates for Finn to go on a date with.

"Well, no, Santana. But you're the 'Stop-in-Drop' kind of girl. They stop for a night with you, drop their pants, and then you leave without any warning. I want a girl I can cuddle with and love until the day I die." Santana pretended to snore as Finn was explaining what he wanted. Finally, she jolted herself awake and stared blankly at the wall hung with beer signs "I'm sorry, I was getting bored with how you're 23 and worrying about what you want in a girl." Santana set her beer down and looked at Finn with eager eyes "So we're going to play a little game I like to call…" She tapped a woman on the back and she turned around, facing Santana "…'Haaaave you met Finn?'"

The girl replied with a simple 'No' and shook Finn's hand. She and he talked for a while as Santana called Blaine on his phone "Bow-Tie, what's goin' on up there and why are you not in my presence?"

"I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm in the middle of something. Gotta go, bye!" Blaine hung up the phone as he and Kurt were in the kitchen frying up some pancakes.

"I'm really glad you decided to help me make pancakes for dinner. You know that breakfast is always my favorite meal of the day. And the night is my favorite time of the….day…night?" Kurt got confused as he raised an eyebrow, flipping the pancake and staring at the ceiling, trying to find words. _"Yes, it was true. Uncle Kurt loved breakfast at dinner. Redundant to say the least, but it was a nice shake-up when we had steak in the mornings." _

Blaine handed Kurt a bottle of sparkling grape juice as he removed his apron. Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine "Blaine, you're 22 years old, if you don't know how to open a bottle like this one on your own, I don't really know what I'm going to do with you." "I know, but I just…I want you to open it." "_After about 2 minutes about rambling back and forth on who should open the bottle of grape juice, Blaine finally got on one knee and pulled out the ring." _"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Kurt was so overcome with joy that he leapt and grabbed the ring, placing it on his finger. "Yes you hair-gelled idiot!" Kurt pounced on Blaine, straddling his side and kissing him on his neck. They were immediately overcome with ecstasy and joy that they were practically ripping each others' clothes off their bodies as they hit the ground. Kurt- _"Dad, don't go into so much detail!" _

"_Sorry, guys. I didn't really see it happen, but from where I was standing in the bar, I hear a few firecrackers go off, and they sounded as though they came from the general direction of my apartment. But back down in the pub, I was talking to this generally okay lady," _As Finn was talking to a woman in a pink shirt, Santana was standing behind her, well within Finn's view, pelvic thrusting and pointing her fingers to her private areas, mouthing '_Stick it to her.' _As Finn shook off what Santana was saying, he saw the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid his eyes on _"…and then, I saw the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She was rather short, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in shortness." _Finn was staring at this girl for well over an hour, from what it seemed like in his mind. She had a few quick glances at him, smiling at how she thought his dumb smile made him look kind of cute.

He didn't even notice that Santana was behind her, tapping her on the shoulder, "Haaaave you met Finn?" She pushed the pink shirted lady out of Finn's way and maneuvered this new girl to him, smiling at how she believed she did a good job at finding the perfect girl for him. The two of them shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Hi, I'm…uhm…uhm…." Those were the only words Finn was able to form as he was infatuated with how beautiful this girl was. She just laughed at how charming he was. She was laughing at me? That must be a good sign. "Haha, well, hello "Uhm", my name is "Rachel Berry."" Rachel Berry; it sounded as if it was an angelic choir that was just shouting into his ear, telling him "THIS IS THE ONE." This girl might just be the one, the way she looked, even with a slightly irregular nose, she seemed as if she belonged in Italy with the rest of the flawlessly sculpted…sculptures.

Finn shook off his embarrassing 'uhm' words and managed to make a real sentence "No, I'm sorry, ha. My name's not "Uhm", it's "Finn."" "_Way to sound like a preschooler, buddy._" He thought. The two of them let go of their hands and just stared into each others' eyes. It was a pretty cliché Reese Witherspoon-type of movie scene that was occurring in the bar. Not the most romantic place to do this sort of thing, but it was almost as if everyone else had ceased to exist. That is, until Santana slapped Rachel's ass, which brought them back to a quick reality. "She's a keeper." Santana said, swiping away to one of the booths that had been vacant.

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled "You'll have to excuse my friend, she's a little…too "awesome" for this type of thing." Rachel chuckled "Don't be sorry, she's kinda cute." _"No, she didn't really think that Santana was cute, but kids, when you're my age, you want to pair any girl with any other girl and see how the sexual tension can be brought to peace. Mine just happened to be Pezberry." _

"Look…I know we just met and all, but, can I take you out to dinner, maybe Saturday?" It was a bit too soon just to be taking a girl out to dinner, but he was 23, and he didn't want to be spending the rest of his life searching for "The one" when he possibly already found it. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the answer he was given.

"No, actually, I'm heading out to California for an audition." Rachel was upset, as she wanted to continue to get to know Finn, but her career counted first, so she didn't want to jeopardize that. "Well, then how about tomorrow? It's a stretch, but I can make it work if you can." Rachel shook her head "I like that idea, Finn…or shall I say 'Uhm'" she nudged him on the chest as they shared a laugh. She pulled out a headshot of her from her purse with all of her contact information on the back. "Call me, soon." She smiled as she walked out of the bar, waving back to Finn. Santana peered from behind Finn's shoulder and looked at the photo "Mind if I use that tonight?" Finn just looked confused and disgusted, walking away.


End file.
